unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Cupcake Danger
The Great Cupcake Danger is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy brings down the Cupcake King with the help of Fernando, who has secretly retained some of his godly power. This throws the universe into imbalance, and New Mario, Evil Guy's nemesis, is its unlikely savior. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy is examining Fernando, who is lying on the floor inside Evil Guy Tower and repeating the word "WHOA" over and over again. EVIL GUY: What's wrong? What's happening to you? FERNANDO: It's an after-effect of the godly power I once had! This could be dangerous! EVIL GUY drags Fernando out of the tower, just as he opens his mouth and unleashes a Shoop Da Whoop. It arcs across the sky as the screen fades to black. Scene 2 New Mario is sitting in front of a computer screen, checking for any blips on the radar. Suddenly, Luigi rushes in and busts down the door. NEW MARIO: (still looking at the screen) Holy Toledo! That's a HUGE blip! I wonder what it could be? LUIGI: Sir, I just saw a huge laser arc across the sky! NEW MARIO: Not now, dimwit. Hmm... could it be a laser arcing across the sky?! LUIGI: But sir, it's heading straight for the slumbering Cupcake King! NEW MARIO: Oh dear, it could be heading for the Cupcake Ki--Sorry, Luigi, did you say something? Also, repairs on that door are coming out of your paycheck. LUIGI: But sir, you don't pay me at all! NEW MARIO: (Sigh) Why are you so useless? Let's go rescue the Cupcake King. New Mario and Luigi run offscreen. Fade to black. Scene 3 The CUPCAKE KING is slumbering in a meadow. He does not see the immense laser above him descend upon his helpless form and pulverize him. Two of Evil Guy's minions, Pickle and Shadow Kirby, happened to be in the area and have arrived to investigate. Meanwhile, Evil Guy and Fernando are still in front of the Evil Guy Tower and communicating with Pickle and Shadow Kirby via walkie-talkies. PICKLE: Mr. Evil Guy, sir, a giant laser just pulverized the Cupcake King. This is a grand victory for us, isn't it? EVIL GUY: WHOA, it actually hit the Cupcake King?! Talk about luck! FERNANDO: Don't...say...the "W" word... EVIL GUY: Oh, my bad. Yeah, Fernando did that. SHADOW KIRBY: Seriously? WHOA! FERNANDO: Yeah, it was me. Please stop saying "WHOA" or else I'll do it again. EVIL GUY: You heard him, minions! Report back to the tower in ten! We're having a cheese party! ALL: YAY! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! Cut to eleven minutes later, as the cheese party has already begun, New Mario and Luigi finally arrive at the distant meadow, only to find the Cupcake King dead. NEW MARIO: Dang! We're too late! Luigi, this is coming out of your paycheck. LUIGI: But sir, you don't pay me at a-- NEW MARIO: SHADDAP! LUIGI: (sadface) Fade to Black END Moral Don't say the "W" word. Trivia The "cheese for everyone" line comes from a shame called Skyrim.